Untold Truths
by xoBrucas4life86ox
Summary: Brooke lied to Lucas at the beginning of season 4, she was pregnant, but she made sure he never found out, by leaving TH. Now 17 years later her daughter is out to find her father, to know everything about him. With the help of his book she might find him
1. Prologue

**Yeah I know, she's making another story. Whatever. I hope you like the prologue. It leaves off from OTH episode 4x01. Right when they are breaking up. For the whole Brucas sad scene watch it on YouTube. The accident didn't happen by the way. The other chapters will be much longer I promise.**

***~*Prologue*~***

"I'm sorry I kissed Peyton, I should have told you."

"It's not about that Luke, it's not. I…I mean, I thought that it was but this is not about _her_. This is about _me._ I love you Lucas." He gently rubbed my leg, something he though I took for comfort, but it just showed how disconnected we are. "And I probably always will. But we go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you _so_ much when that would happen, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you. I mean look at today…" I can't look at his face for much longer, there is so much pain, so much regret and hurt in his eyes. But the one thing I don't see that I wish was there, was longing. I could see that this was breaking him up inside, and maybe I would have stopped all of this from happening if I saw the same longing and _love_ that I saw in his eyes the night he said he was the one for me, or the night I stood in the parking lot and told him he needed to fight for me, or the night he declared his love for me in the rain…but I didn't see that. I didn't see any of that, and that is what broke my heart. "…it shouldn't be like this Luke."

"Brooke-"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." Then realization came into his eyes and I could tell he knew, deep down, he knew we weren't going to be a couple when I leave this room. I slowly rose, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made my way too the door I've seen so many times in the past two years. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get out fast. Or else I might just take everything back.

"Brooke," I turned around to face him. I knew in his mind he was conjuring up something to say, to make me stay. And I wanted him to. I wanted him to give me that third Lucas Scott speech, I wanted him to say something to change everything and make me regret I even thought about breaking up with him. I wanted him to fight for me. "I'm sorry." And he let me down.

"Yeah me too." The second I closed his bedroom door the tears started flowing from my eyes. I couldn't contain them any longer. I don't know what was really making me cry, the fact that I just broke up with the love of my life, or that he didn't stop me from leaving. I was soon home, well Rachel's house, and I was packing my entire half of the room into 6 suit cases.

"Hey ho!" Rachel said as she walking into our room. Her humorous expression soon faded when she was me crying. "I'm guessing Luke didn't take the news well?" Rachel asked trying to see my face, I kept it down while I packed.

"He doesn't know." I said while wiping the tears off my face and going back to my closet to get the rest of my wardrobe.

"What do you mean he doesn't know? What did you tell him?" Rachel asked following me into the closet.

"I told him I stopped missing him." I was done with my third suit case and started on my fourth, mostly my shoes.

"Brooke, you have to tell him. What is he going to do when you start showing? Or when your boobs get bigger? Yeah he'll defiantly notice when your boobs get bigger." Rachel laughed, but I am so not in the mood for her sluttish humor right now.

"Rachel." I snapped at her, " I can't just go up to him and be like 'Oh Luke bu the way I'm pregnant, again! I hope your ready for a kid!' You know how he is. And about the showing aspect, he won't know. No one here will. I'm going to New York. Tonight."

"Brooke you can't just jet off to New York by yourself." Wow, Rachel being responsible for one.

"That's why I'm asking you to come. What do you say Rach? Wanna go to New York?"


	2. Family

**Okay everyone so here is the real first chapter to Untold Truths. Please review and tell me what you think, they make me happy. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and I don't own the name Broody. It belongs to Hopesters77. Cooper is not Nathan's uncle. He's just a guy Brooke and Rachel met in New York.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did Lucas and Peyton would never have kissed in season 3, Brucas would never have been broken up, and Jeyton would be married with another kid by now, oh and Naley would have at least 2 more kids running around their house.**

**~*~Seventeen Year's Later~*~**

_Pretty girl is offering_

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intention were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of you head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm button on my clock. I looked over at the time, 8:30. I slowly tore myself away from my warm covers and let my feet guide me toward the bathroom, and hopped into the shower. The hot water woke me up slightly, but I knew I wouldn't be fully awake until I got my daily cup of coffee in my system. I got dresses into on of my mothers fabulous creations, that were only available to me, did my hair and makeup and made my way down the hall towards the kitchen. On the way I passed by my brother's room. He was snoring loudly and his dark brunette hair was sticking up in all different directions. I picked up the mini basket ball on his dresser and threw it at him, bull's-eye, right on the side of the head. "Broody you better get your ass up and drive me to Kat's house!" His head slowly rose from the pillow and he squinted his icy blue eyes at me.

"Piss off!" He mumbled and turned his back toward me. "And shut the door_." fine__,_ as I left the room I slammed the door and walked to the kitchen. I heard a fain 'Bitch' and smirked at myself. When I got to the kitchen my mom was standing over the stove making pancakes.

"Hey honey. How did you sleep last night? I know your brother slept like a baby." She said while getting two cups of coffee and handing one of them to me.

"Ehh okay. Could have been better, could have been worse. I like your hair by the way. You look younger when it's curled." I knew exactly what to say to my mother to brighten her day. Just to see her give a genuine smile makes my day better, and she doesn't give many of them.

"Thanks, and I was right about that dress, it makes your blue eyes pop." She said smirking. Then I saw her looking back at the hallway from which I just came. "Broody Nathan Keith Scott! Are you drunk?" She asked when my brother made it out of his room. Hell yea he was drunk, well hung over but still. There was this massive party last night, an end of the year party, since school let out last week, and Broody probably drank half the keg. I was actually responsible and had like 2 drinks.

"No." He said quietly. I looked over at my mother who looked pissed. Then he sat down next to me and grabbed the coffee from in front of me and drank the rest of it. "Thanks Blair, that coffee was just what I needed." He got up, messed up my hair, and sat down in front of the tv.

"Ass." I muttered as I fixed my light brown hair. "Broody, if your not leaving the house can I just have the key's to your car and drive to Kat's house myself?' I asked while eating my pancakes.

"Why are you going to Katharine's house?" My mother asked.

"I told you, were going to cheer camp for the next month. I have to go to her house, and then we'll go to the school and get on the bus, WHICH LEAVES AT 10!" I said trying to hint to Broody to get off his fat ass and take me to Kat's house.

"What was I doing when you told me?" My mother asked.

"Sketching. But you even answered me with a 'Be safe honey, and call me every day.' So I just thought you were paying attention. But if Broody doesn't get up and take me then I'll miss the bus and Kat will throw a Bi-" My mom glared at me. "A bf."

"Broody why don't you just let Blair take the car?" My mom asked. Broody's head shot around.

"She is not taking my car. Not after what she did to the last 3 cars you got her." I sent him one of my famous glares, but he sent one right back. "I'll take you," he got up and walked over to me, "but no touching the radio, no talking on you phone, and god forbid you get any type of makeup on my seats-"

"I get it, okay? I won't move!" I got up off my chair, grabbed my dishes, put them in the sink and gave my mom a kiss before grabbing my jacket and going toward our apartment door. "Bye mom! Broody my suitcase are right here." I said motioning to my Louis Vuitton suitcase. He groaned at grabbed all six cases.

"Tell Rachel and Cooper I said hi!" My mom yelled as we walked out the door.

--

"Hey Aunt Rachel, Uncle Coop." I said as Broody and I walked into Aunt Rachel and Uncle Cooper's apartment. By now we could just walk, we knew where the extra key was since we were over here at least 5 times a week. Aunt Rachel was snuggling with Uncle Cooper on the couch. "Is Kat ready yet?" Then I heard a loud 'I'm coming' from the direction of Kat's room. Broody waved hello to Cooper and Rachel and then went out to get the rest of my bags. "May I join you two?" I asked my Aunt and Uncle who were still on the couch watching _The Real World_. Aunt Rachel nodded her head so I made my way over to the couch and plopped myself a good 3 cushions away from them. Soon after Broody came back inside the apartment with the rest of my suit cases.

"God Blair what do you have in here? Bricks?" I heard Cooper laugh and saw him walk toward Broody. He picked up two bags in one hand, two in the other.

"Geez Scott. I guess those Basketball muscles are fading fast now that the season is over. These are nothing. Next time we go away take both Rachel and Katharine's bags to the taxi and tell my about weight. "We all started laughing except Broody, who just glared at me. Cooper put the cases down and went to eat his omelet that was on the kitchen table. Just then Kat came down the hall with her cheer uniform on.

"Hey B." Kat said as she dropped her bags in front of Broody, she came over to me and gave me a tiny hug.

"Okay I've done my job. I'm going. Bye everyone." Broody said waving to our other 'family'. We all waved goodbye and Kat snapped her head back to me.

"Where's your uniform?" She asked slightly annoyed, her hand resting on her hip. "If were going to cheer camp we should wear our uniforms. Oh and can we take the Escalade mom?" Kat yelled to her mother.

"Oh sure honey, just be careful." Cooper choked on the omelet he was eating, which caused Kat and I to laugh loudly. "Cooper I was just joking, don't get so worried. No Kat you can't take that, take your car. And if you two stay here any longer your going to be late I think you should start going. Coop, take their stuff outside." Aunt Rachel took Cooper's plate away from him before he could object to anything.

"Fine, but when I come back that omelet better be on the table. I'm still hungry." Cooper mumbled while picking up our bags.

"That omelet isn't what your going to be hungry for when you get back." Aunt Rachel said smiling. I started laughing while Kat's face changed to an expression of disgust.

"Ew! Daughter right here!" Kat said pointing to herself, this caused me to laugh harder. Uncle Cooper took almost all the bags outside at one time while Kat and I said goodbye to Rachel. "Bye mom!" Kat and Rachel hugged for a minute, when they released Aunt Rachel pulled me in. When she pulled away she gave me a smile and let me go. "Okay mom I'll call you every other day unless there is an emergency. Don't worry everything will be fine. Love you bye." Kat said as we were leaving. When we got outside Cooper was loading the last of our bags in Kat's car. Our carry on bags were in the back, along with our jackets, purses and food that we'll eat on the drive over. 'Bye daddy!" Kat said giving Cooper a hug.

"Bye Uncle Cooper." I said from my spot in the passenger seat of Kat's silver corvette convertible. When Kat was done saying her goodbyes she ran to the drives seat and started the car.

"Bye girl's" Cooper said right as Kat pulled out onto the street and soon I couldn't see Cooper anymore.

--

"Okay B were almost to the school."

"Kat! I already told you there is no cheer camp. Were going to Tree Hill, North Carolina." I said back to her, my frustration getting worse and worse each passing second. Kat looked over at me dumbfounded.

"You told me this?" She asked seriously. I nodded my head slowly. "That explains why none of the other girls new what i was talking about when i asked them. was this and what was I doing at the time?"

"Last Wednesday at school during lunch. You were staring at Brad and his girlfriend." I said back to her.

"Oh yeah, that's the day he got his hair cut and was wearing a very fitting shirt. Stupid tramp doesn't deserve him." She mumbled, which caused me to laugh.

"Kat you hooked up with him at a party when he was drunk. I don't even think he knows who you were." I said back.

"Well I wasn't drunk and he knew exactly who I was. Anyway, back to the whole Tree Hill subject. What the hell could be there that were leaving New York for a month?" She asked me turning down the radio.

"My father. Now get on the high way, we have a long trip ahead of us." I said looking at the map that showed exactly how to get from New York, New York to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

**Okay so that's it for the first chapter. I really don't know If the chapters will be longer or shorter than this one, most likely longer but I really don't know. And yes i was watching White Chicks before i wrote this. lol. Please read and Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Our Father

**Okay so this is the second chapter. Thanks so much for the Reviews on the last chapter, your reviews are what keeps this story going. This chapter will show how much Brooke has missed and is still in love with Lucas even after everything that happened. You also get a look at the Blair, Broody, Katharine relationship. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own the name Broody. It belongs to Hopesters77.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did Lucas and Peyton would never have kissed in season 3, Brucas would never have been broken up, and Jeyton would be married with another kid by now, oh and Naley would have at least 2 more kids running around their house.**

"What do you mean your father?" Kat asked skeptical. I haven't really talked about my dad with Kat, mostly because I know nothing about him, except for his name which I haven't even told her that. The only thing she knows about him was what she learned from her mother, which was that he cheated on my mother twice with her ex best friend named Peyton, who is supposedly a whore.

"I mean my father, daddy, papa, sperm donor, whatever you like. All I know is that he's down there and we're going to go find him and learn more about him." I said back to her.

"Okay what could possibly make you want to meet him now, after seventeen years?" She asked back.

"I've always wanted to meet _him_, I'm just going through with it now. Now get off here, we'll get on a road that is pretty much deserted most of the time." Kat did as she was told but did not get off the subject.

"What do you even know about him?" She asked.

"_Mommy?" Brooke looked down at her 4 year old daughter and smiled. "Why don't me and Broody have a daddy? Katharine has a daddy." Brooke could feel the tears starting to form. She knew she couldn't keep Lucas from them forever, and vice versa. But after four years away from the twins, he would hate her. He would probably feel like Dan, and blame her for it. What if he hated them?_

_"Oh honey." Brooke kneeled down in front of her daughter, trying to smile. "You have a daddy, just like Katharine." Blair smiled for a second and then wiped away the tear that was making its way down Brooke's cheek._

_"He doesn't love us does he? If he loved us you and daddy would be married like Auntie Rachel and Uncle Cooper." It broke Brooke's heart to hear her daughter say that. Brooke pulled Blair in for a hug. When she pulled way she held Blair at arms length, looked her in the eyes and smiled._

"_Your daddy is a very nice man. I know he loves you."_ Even though he has no idea your alive..._ "Now why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Blair nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back at her mother._

"_One more question. What's his name?" Brooke had a hard time getting his name out, but she couldn't show her vulnerability to her daughter._

"_His name is Lucas. Lucas Scott."_

"Okay so you know the man's name Blair, for all you know he could be a psychopathic killer." Kat said not once taking her eyes off the road.

"Or he could be a famous writer." Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. What are the chances-" Kat stopped talking once she noticed a book in my hand. It was titled _An Unkindness of Ravens_ and the author was Lucas Scott. "Okay so they have the same name. What makes you think it's the same guy?" _Gosh she is such a pessimist._

"Maybe because he mentions my mom all throughout the book." Kat's head snapped toward me. She gave me a look that said prove it. I flipped to a page that I marked with a sticky note and read out loud.

_She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis, brilliant, and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had known. Brooke Davis is gonna change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it__._

That always makes me smile, it makes me think maybe there is a chance that he still feels the same. "He also mentions your mom at times. I guess our mothers were like the town sluts or something. Yours more than mine thought, I guess my dad changed her."

Kat busted out laughing at the thought of her mother being a slut. "Yeah my mom was a slut. Dude, she wont even let me wear a tube top without a shirt underneath it." She kept laughing, I turned to another pages and read the verse to her.

_I shot the basket, swoosh, right in. Rachel picked it up and threw the alcohol she had in her hand on the grass. "Well, that's the last of it. Nice shootin' tex."_

"_So are we gonna call it a night?" I asked, I really just wanted to see Brooke._

"_Or we could play a new game. How about strip basketball?" _

"_You know I always thought that if I ever met the devil she'd be hot and holding a basketball…But I'm gonna pass."_

"_Cuz of Brooke, who's on a date?" Why does she have to bring up Brooke and Keller, again. "Okay take your shirt off."_

"_Rachel."_

"_I'm not gonna touch you, you sissy virgin boy. I'm trying to make a point take your shirt off." I did as I was told. "Alright, you say Brooke's the one, your sole mate, well if that's the case, call upon destiny or providence or whatever forces are going to bring you two together, and make the shot, blindfolded." She quickly covered my eyes with the shirt I just threw off a second ago._

"_This is ridicules." I was not going to do this._

"_Come on, it's your destiny, you can't miss. Okay can you see me?"_

"_No!" I heard a bit of shuffling on the court and then it stopped._

"_Okay, I trust you. Now follow my voice, if Brooke's the one, make the shot." I dribbled the ball and shot it, I heard the basketball hoop make some noise, but for all I know I just hit it._

"_What happened?"_

"_It went in," I quickly took the blind fold off. "Nice shot." And there in front of me, was a naked Rachel, with nothing but her underwear and the ball to cover her._

When I finished I looked over at Kat, she just sat there. A few seconds later she was laughing harder than before. "Oh my god! This thing is like a look back at our parents past. I'm gonna pull over so you can drive and I can read!" She pulled over on the side of the empty road. Kat jumped out of the front seat and ran around to my side. She grabbed the book out of my hand and 'politely' pushed me out of my seat. "Oh can you get my ipod out of the back seat? Thanks!" I rolled my eyes and dove in the back and sifted through our jackets, purses, junk food and a few suit cases. When I grabbed her ipod a hand reached out and pulled me toward everything. I screamed and then my ass of a brother appeared from under a blanket that was under everything else.

"BROODY! You dipshit! What are you doing here?" I asked, this spectical caught Kat's attention.

"I fell asleep." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you asleep in my car?' Kat asked in a calm tone. _How can she be calm? My brother was asleep in the back of her car, probably listening to everything we were saying and going through our stuff. God i hate him..._

"Because someone forgot this." He said motioning to my cell phone. "I got back to my car and this was in the passenger seat. I came over to the car and sat back here to wait, but I got a headache from the sun so I laid down and put a blanket over me. I guess while I was waiting I fell asleep."

"If you were out here before everything got back here why didn't Uncle Cooper just wake you up?" I questioned, Broody shrugged.

"He probably thought we'd find him before we got to the school, and even if we didn't he would have woken up and we would have had him take the car back. But since that's not happening anymore, it looked like your coming with us." Kat didn't lift her head from out of the book throughout her entire explanation. I just turned around in the driver seat and got back on the road.

"Sweet! How much longer to cheer camp?" _Ugh he is such a guy._

"There was never any cheer camp." I said to him. "We're going to Tree Hill…to find dad." Broody's eyes got big.

"As in, guy that broke mom's heart and cheated on her with her ex-best friend dad?" God he is so dumb. I nodded my head slowly. "Why do you want to meet him anyway? He seems like a real asshole from what Aunt told us about him."

"Ah, must be where you get it from. And either way, he's still our father." I said turning up the radio, ignoring my brother. He got the hint and looked over Kat's shoulder, looking at our father's book.

"What's that?"

"Your dad's personal diary." Kat said still not looking away from the book. "OMG this is great, you know when he met your mom she was half naked in the back of his car? Classic…" Broody seemed to get mad at the fact that our mother was half naked in someone's car. "OH! It gets better, the coach caught them! HA! Dude this thing is incredible! Where did you find it anyway?"

"Yeah, where sis?"

_Mom? Are you okay?" I asked my mother who was crying on the couch in our living room. The second she noticed she wasn't alone she whipped away the tears in her eyes and hid something under the blanket on top of her. The entire room was black except for the gas fire place in the corner._

"_Hey honey." She said smiling. She was trying to cover up everything that I just saw. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. What are you doing up so late?"_

"_I was thirsty, so I came to get a glass of water. What about you?" She shifted uncomfortably, what was she hiding?_

"_Oh just going through some old junk. I don't think you'd be interested."_

"_Mom, I'm 17. You can't get rid of me that easily. So what were you looking at that you so gracefully tried to hide under the blanket?" My mom glared at me and then pulled out a pale blue and white striped book with a raven on the cover. I looked closely and read the title. __An Unkindness of Ravens__. "Is it any good?" I asked her, it had to be good though, my mom never reads. I on the other hand love to read books, especially romance novels. _

"_I don't think you would like it." She said before getting up and taking the book with her. "Night Blair, try and get some sleep, it's your last week of school tomorrow."_

"I checked it out from our library and read it in two days. Then I took it earlier this morning from a box in my mom's room. That is why we are going to Tree Hill. So my father can have the chance with my mom that he never got."

"Do you really think he cares about her that much? If he really loved mom he wouldn't have cheated on her! He would have looked for her. He would have looked for us!" Broody yelled.

"Do you think mom told him about us? Because there is no where in this book that says she was pregnant. I don't think he knew, and from what I read mom seemed like she didn't want dad to-" Broody cut me off.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT! HE IS NOT OUR FATHER! A _father_ would have been there for our first words, our first steps. Not sleeping with some slut! A father would have loved our mother and would have got her back, then he would have proposed and married her so we could all be a family! HE IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE HER! He is supposed to love us. And that dick doesn't seem like any of that. So if you can give me proof that he really loved our mother. Then I might be okay with the fact that I'm half of him, but if you cant just let me out now and I'll hitch a ride back to New York."

"Kat, turn to the second sticky note and read the verse highlighted." I said not taking my eyes away from the road. Kat did as she was told and read the words on the page.

_"I'm the guy for you. I know were just part time, that cool. You know do whatever, have your fun. But one of these days you realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see."_

"Does that sound like he loves her Broody cuz I think it does. Here how about another one, Kat read the verse from the page with the blue sticky note." She nodded and started to read.

_"There are 82 letters in here, and their all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day but, i never sent them cuz i was afraid"_

_"Brooke-"_

_"I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. Cuz you hurt me soo bad. And I was afraid to be vulnerable, and i was afraid of you and the way you make me feel. And i know that doesn't matter now after what i did. But i just thought that you should know, this is how I spent my summer Luke. Wanting you! I was just too scared to admit it."_

_"I'm sorry. What you did with Chris, it's okay."_

_"it's not. It can't be it's too much to forgive."_

_"Well that's too bad. Because I forgive you."_

_"You can't!"_

_"I just did. And you're just gonna have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. And I know i hurt you the last time we were together..."_

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Pretty girl._

"What about that Broody? Have you every forgiven someone you loved for breaking your heart? Yeah I didn't think so. Wanna hear the last verse, the one that truly shows how much he loves her? Kat please read the last sticky noted page."

_"The difference? The difference is that I love you Brooke! I want to be with you not Peyton!"_

_"But why? I need to know why!"_

_"Because you kink you eyebrow when your trying to be cute. Or that you quote Kaymoo even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that! And because I've given exactly __two__ of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been with you. I mean that's gotta mean something right? And because were both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why i love you...I could go on all night."_

"And that is how I know he loved her. Don't go defending mom's honor Broody, because she broke his heart, not the other way around."

The rest of that nine hour drive was spent in silence. I only showed a hint of emotion when I saw the sign that said 'Welcome To Tree Hill.'

**Okay so thats the end of the second chapter. I tried to show how much Broody doesnt like Lucas because he cares about his mother so much. Blair on the other hand truly believes that Luke loves Brooke and will do anything to get them together. And kat's just along for the ride. please review and check out my other OTH story You Can't Control Love. Its a Brucas, Naley, Jeyton story just like this one, except Brooke and Haley have livd in California instead of Tree Hill and they are just meeting Lucas and Nathan in their mid twenties. Brooke is still the 'brainless cheer slut' and Haley has a different personality from hanging around Brooke. Thanks again for reading this and please review and check out my other fic.**


	4. Tree Hill's welcoming party

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot. In this chapter they're all gonna meet each other and Brooke will get a tiny insight about where her children are. I hope you like this chapter, please keep reviewing.**** Oh and pictures of Broody and Blair are in my profile. I don't own the name Broody. It belongs to Hopesters77.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did Lucas and Peyton would never have kissed in season 3, Brucas would never have been broken up, and Jeyton would be married with another kid by now, oh and Naley would have at least 2 more kids running around their house.**

"So this is Tree Hill huh?" Broody asked with his eyebrow raised, the same expression my mom has when she doesn't believe his lies. "No wonder mom left, this place looks boring. In the whole 10 minutes we've been in this town I haven't seen one club or bar."

"Not everyone thinks getting wasted and hooking up with random people is fun." I said back to him.

"Apparently your mom did…" I glared a Kat, silently telling her to shut up. "So did my mom…" She looked out the passenger window, away from my cold stare.

I parked the car on a pretty deserted street, a car would pass by every now and then but for the most part we were the only people on it. "Anyway, it's like seven at night, we would have been here sooner if someone didn't have to eat every two hours-"

"Whatever Blair! It wasn't every two hours and you ate every time we stopped too, so stop being a hypocrite." Broody yelled at me.

"I just don't see why you couldn't eat what we brought with us!"

"Yeah because rice cakes and celery fill me up! That's chick food Blair!"

"Hey-" I could hear Kat trying to calm us down, like that was going to happen.

"Just because it's not a Sonic burger does not mean its chick food. It means it's healthy, oh wait you don't know what healthy food is, since the only food you go near is covered in grease-"

'HEY!"

"WHAT?!?!" Broody and I yelled in union, turning our attention toward Katharine.

"Is there a point to this fight?" We were both quite until Katharine spoke again. "Yeah didn't think so, now Blair what were you saying before you and BB went at it?" Broody scoffed at his nickname, which stands for Boy Blair. Kat made it in like pre-school and it just stuck, no matter how much Broody despised it.

"I was just saying since its seven at night I think we should look for a place to sleep. Like a motel or something, unless you want to sleep in the car…" Kat's eyes got huge at the word motel.

"There is no way in hell that I'm staying in a motel. They are dirty, nasty places where hot young girls like ourselves get brutally murdered!" God she is such a drama queen.

"You know Kat you should go out for the school play, you'd do well." She scowled at me, but not before slapping Broody on the shoulder for laughing at my joke, she's always been a violent person. "Okay fine… do you see anything else around here that will rent us a room for a month, cause I don't." I said back to her. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and got on her knees, on top of the seat, and scanned the area around our car. Then she pointed to a small Hotel a block down the road from our car. It was probably only three stories, I bet it was run by a family.

"Right there! That seems like a fairly nice place to stay, and it's across the street from a cute little café! We could eat there. See our problems worked themselves out fine."

"You are so weird." Broody stated while looking at Kat. "Why do you hang out with her again?" Kat smacked him again. "OW! Bitch." That little remark caused him two more slaps.

"Wimp." Kat muttered under her breath, before turning her attention back to me. "So are we staying their or not? Cause if we are I want to go to the café for breakfast tomorrow."

I started the car and let out a huff. "I guess we are."

--

"Hey Rach." I said as the red head came into my office at 7:30. We were going out to dinner in ten minutes, the second she came into my office she went straight for the coffee machine. "So what are you and Cooper doing to Broody that is making him stay over there? He missed a lunch date so it must be something good. Let me guess, your showing him your old high school photos?" She turned around, taking a gulp of coffee, not unusual for her, she lives off that stuff.

"Broody left out house at nine this morning with the girls. Cooper said he was going with to bring the car back. I left before he came back let me call Coop and ask him if he knows where Broody went." She quickly pulled out her blackberry and pressed number 1 before bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey honey… I just wanted to know if Broody told you where he was going after he dropped the car off…what?... Don't you think you should have called and let Brooke know that?... Oh you fell asleep… Was that before or after he never came back?... goodbye Cooper!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically. 'What do you mean he never came back?"

"Its fine Brooke, he probably just snuck on the cheer bus. I'll call them." Once again she pressed another button and lifted the phone up to her ear.

"Do you have everyone on speed dial?" I questioned.

"Not Lucas." She fired back, I quickly shut my mouth and glared at her. "Yes hi Ms Young. It's Rachel Lee, Katharine's mother… Yep she's the skinny red head with the sarcastic mouth who always hangs out with the pretty brunette with the fantastic cheek bones…" I laughed at that comment about Blair, Rachel always said how she loves Blair's cheekbones. "Yes I just wanted to call and give you a heads up that there might be a boy accompanying you to cheer camp…" As Rachel listened to the coach on the other end her face contorted to an expression of confusion mixed with worry and anger. "What do you mean there was no cheer camp?... I paid two hundred and fifty dollars for my daughter to go to cheer camp for a month and your saying there is no cheer camp?... well that's ridiculous my daughter would never lie to me… HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I KNOW MY DAUGHTER PERFECTLY WELL…What did you just say… That's what I thought you fat dumb ass bitch!" Rachel slammed her phone down on the desk while I tried to piece everything in my head. _No cheer camp? Where could they possibly be then? _

"Apparently my daughter is a skank just like I probably was in high school, tricked us out of two hundred and fifty dollars, and ran off with some guy to get married. Atleast that's what Ms. Young thinks. Ms. Young yeah right she looks like she's one hundred and four. Fat old cow, saying I don't know my daughter." Rachel was rambling while I was trying to figure everything out.

"Rachel! What did she say exactly?" I asked trying to get my friend to get past her anger.

"She said that there was never any cheer camp and that our daughters tricked us out of our money. Then she had the nerve to say I don't know my daughter and that she is probably a slut just like I probably was in high school. My daughter is not a slut, believe me if she was I would know!

--

"Kitty you are such a slut!" I giggled playfully as we made our way up to the nicest room in the inn, thanks to Kat.

"What he was cute, and it saved us a hundred and twenty bucks."

"What did you do now?" Broody questioned as he caught up with us, holding all of our heave luggage. "Let me guess you slept with the kid at the front desk to get this…" Broody lost all forms of speech the second we walked into the room. It probably took up half of the third floor. There was a decent sized kitchen, which none of us would be using since we couldn't cook for shit, that merged with a nice family room. It had very comfortable couch that became a bed, a coffee table, a few picture frames and a television across from the couch. There was a door next to the television. "room." Broody finished.

"No she just helped him with some of his needs." I said laughing as Kat picked up a pillow and threw it at my head, I ducked and it hit Broody. His jaw clenched and he looked like he was about to pound a hole into the wall.

"SORRY!" She apologized quickly, she knew how bad my brothers temper could be. Kat fast walked out of the room to the bedroom, pulling me as well when she pass me. The bedroom had two beds and it led to a bathroom which was kind of small. "HEY BB?!" Broody soon made an appearance in the door frame. "Where gonna take this room, unless you wanna share it room with me." Kat batted her eyes at Broody who just rolled his and threw our stuff in the room before crashing on the couch in the next room. "Thanks!" She yelled to him before going in the bed a falling asleep within two minutes.

"I guess it's lights out."

--

"Blair? Blair?" I woke up to Kat straddling my waist while she was singing my name at 7 in the morning. "Mornin' sleepy head!" She said when she noticed my eyes open. "So I was thinking we could go get some breakfast right about now? I'm sooo hungry!" I pushed her off of me and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. "Is that a yes?" she asked from the behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah sure fine. We'll go get breakfast. Get dressed!" I said to her while I was washing my hands.

--

When we were all up and ready it was about 8:30. There was a lot of fighting over who got the shower when and then who gets the mirror, Broody has more to do in the morning than Kat and I combined. "Oh this place looks soo cute! Why don't we have cute little café's like this in New York?" Kat pouted as we walked through the door and sat down at a table.

"They have to have some like this Kat, we just probably don't walk by it everyday. Oh my god!" I said as I saw a man walk into the café.

"What?" Both Broody and Kat asked at the same time, taking their heads out of their menus and then following where mine was going.

"That's him! That's my dad!" I said while discreetly pointing toward his direction. "Or Lucas I guess… but that's him! I'm gonna go talk to him." As I was getting up Kat pushed me back down and Brooke took hold of my chair to keep me from moving.

"How do you know that's him?" Kat asked, I took a folded up paper out of my purse and handed it to her. She looked at me warily and then unfolded it, she looked at the picture of Lucas that i got off the internet and then started to look back and forth between the picture and Lucas, or my dad, whatever. "Oh…well what are you going to say?"

"I have no clue, but I'm gonna talk to him." I rose from my chair, grabbed the paper away from Kat and stuffed it in my purse as I walked over to him. "Um excuse me…" He turned around to face me, his face softening. "Hi, sorry to be a bother. But um, well my name is Blair and I came down here from New York with my brother and best friend," I pointed over to Kat and Broody, Lucas looked over at them, they waved with shocked expressions on their faces, he looked back at me after he waved back to them. " Well this is our first time here and we were wondering if you could tell us some fun places to hang out?"

"Well there are a few places that my friends and I hung out when we were teenagers." He said back to me. "There is a bowling ally a few blocks down this street, a roller skating rink across the street from it. There a river court that you just have to stay on the road your on until you see it, which isn't that hard. And a block down and across the street is a club called Tric. And along the river there is a board walk that has a lot of shops and restaurants." He seemed to be thinking after he finished speeking. "Yeah I think I got all of them. Tree Hill can get kind of boring," I heard Broody snort from our table. "Can I ask why you came here?"

"Oh um, family. Were visiting family and my friend just tagged along. Thanks a lot for your help Mr.-"

"Scott, Lucas Scott." I droped my mouth, hoping to look shocked.

"you mean _THE_ Lucas Scott?" I asked, he nodded his head slowly. "Oh my god I love your book! My mom is a huge fan and I caught her reading it the other night and I found it the next morning. I read it on the way down here! Would you mind signing it for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh sure. I haven't really had a lot of fans lately. After I wrote my third book it's kinda died down. Do you have the book with you?' He asked, I nodded and pulled the book out of my purse, he then looked to the woman behind the counter. "Hey ma? Can I get one of those pens?" The woman, my grandma I think, nodded and gave him a pen before going to take someone's order. He quickly sign the book and gave it back to me. 'Here you go."

"Thanks so much! I just have like three questions. What happened to Peyton?" He got a smile on his face, which is probably bad.

"She is happily married to Jake Jagielski with two children. She rebought her old house from when she was in high school and has her own music label called Red Bedroom Door." _Few, hes just happy for her._

"Oh that's great. I really liked Jake in the story, he seemed like a great guy. Um, what about you and Brooke? Did you guys ever get back together?" I knew they didn't but I wanted to see his reaction when he talked about her. His face seemed to drop a little bit at the mention of her name, maybe out of sadness.

"No we never got back together. She hasn't been back to Tree Hill since she left seventeen years ago." There was a short silence and then he looked back up at me with a smile. "Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Actually yea. How are Nathan and Haley?" Before Lucas could answer a tiny brunette with a cute summer dress came into the café. I saw Broody's eyes get big as she passed by. She made her way toward me and Lucas and sat down next to him.

"Well why don't you asked her yourself. Blair this is Haley James Scott." Lucas said motioning to Haley. "Hales this is a fan of my book." I heard him whisper to her. She looked at me and then I'm pretty sure I saw anger in her eyes.

"Um actually, I have to go to the bathroom." I said to them.

"Oh I have to go also, let me show you where it is." Haley said to me.

"No its fine I think I'll find it." I stuttered back.

'Don't worry about it." Haley put her hand on my back and pushed me toward the bathrooms. The second we were in the bathroom she locked the door and turned around to face me. "Blair Haley Elizabeth Scott what the hell are you doing here?" _oh this will be fun._

**Okay everyone this is it for this chapter. Check out my other story its called You Can't Control Love. It's a Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. Please read and review.**


	5. Hey Beautiful

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I was planning on getting this up November 20 but I didn't have enough time. When I came back from vacation my computer wouldn't let me do anything, so I asked my mom for help and we found out I had a ****virus****. We had to delete everything. I almost had to delete 2 years of writing and stories but we were able to save them. I lost 500 songs on ****itunes**** nd they were all from cds. My stories are on a jump drive except I no longer have word on my computer so I've been lugging the jump drive everywhere and writing when I can. Sorry again.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and hits on this story! It makes me soo happy. So you all seemed pretty surprised to know that Haley knows Blair, which is what I wanted to happen. There will be a little more surprises in this chapter. Some more characters will be in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did Lucas and Peyton would never have kissed in season 3, Brucas would never have been broken up, and Jeyton would be married with another kid by now, oh and Naley would have at least 2 more kids running around their house.**

"Blair Haley Elizabeth Scott what the hell are you doing here?" Haley practically screamed the second we were alone. This was probably the only reason I was a tiny bit nervous to come here. Running into Aunt Haley.

"Hey Aunt Haley. You know the reason I'm here is just because I've missed you so much! It's been like a year since we saw each other last and I just thought since it was summer why not take a road trip down to visit my favorite Aunt." I tried to sound as convincing as I could, but I could tell Aunt Haley could see through my lies.

"Blair we saw each other during Christmas break." She looked back at me, her temper slowly, very slowly, fading away.

"Which was technically last year..." I said back to her.

"Ha funny, but really what are you doing here that needs your brother and Katharine here too?" My eyes widened when she mentioned my brother and my best friend. "Yeah I noticed them when I walked in, I had my doubts that it was them but when I saw you it was sure of it. Now I'm going to asked you again. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting family?" I said, using the same excuse on Aunt Haley as I did on my father. "Actually visiting you, I wanted to meet my Uncle Nathan and Cousin James for the first time. And since you never bring them when you come to New York, which is like three times a year, I just thought we'd come to you. Broody has the same reason and Kat just wanted to tag along." She seemed to accept that answer a little more but I could tell I was far from winning her over.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that your father is here?" I shook my head slowly. "Really, well as much as I'd like to believe that little excuse I'm not the least bit convinced. I know how you work young lady and you're not getting past me just yet. And there is no way in hell that you're talking to Nathan or Jamie. Don't ask why either, because your mother and I have explained it multiple times. Speaking of your mother, does she have any idea where you are, because if she does I'm going to be shocked to learn that she let you come here. So spill now, only the truth." Finally Aunt Haley let me speak.

"Ughh!" I let out a groan before spilling everything to my Aunt, I knew the only way I could get out of this bathroom was to explain everything. "Okay so the other night I caught mom reading dad's book and she wouldn't let me look at it. So the next day I checked it out from the school library and read it in like 2 days. The book made me believe that dad still had feeling for mom and obviously she still has feeling for him. I mean come on she has barely dated anyone. Except for that hot guy Julian and the bartender Owen, who by the way was a real asshole. He called me squirt and acted like I was the plague-" Aunt Haley interrupted me.

"God you are so much like your mother it's scary." I heard her mumble. "Blair stop rambling and get back to the rest of the story." Aunt Haley said to me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway mom likes dad, dad likes mom, I just came here to find out myself and then when mom finds out where I really am she'll come here to get me, see dad and then they'll do their whole Broody Cherry thing and fall for each other again. Then we'll be one big happy family and I'll finally get what I want. For my mother to be in love and loved in return, and to have a father." I finished that without breathing the whole time, which resulted in me talking fast and Aunt Haley taking a longer time to decode what I said. "But please don't tell my mom right now. I just want to find out more about him, and possibly find out if he still loves her. When I know he does you can call her, and if he doesn't I'll just leave." I waited for Aunt Haley to say something, but she just leaned against the counter with her hand covering her eyes.

"Again, you are so much like your mother..." I heard her mumble, I looked at her, confusion written on my face, and maybe a little anger.

"I just told you this whole big plan to get my parents back together and all you can say is that I'm like my mother?" I asked her, she looked at me from underneath her hand.

"Fine okay. I won't tell Brooke." I smiled excitedly but Aunt Haley soon finished and made the smile return to a frown. "Which means I'm not going to bring up you being here up. But if she mentions your gone or asks if I know anything about your whereabouts I'm telling her everything."

"Aunt Haley-" She cut my off before I could finish.

"Don't you Aunt Haley me. You're lucky I'm not calling her right now and telling her everything. Your mother must be worried sick about you and your brother. Same with Rachel and Cooper. I'll give you a week before I come out and tell your mother everything. That mean's you have a week to get to know your father." Blair nodded her head in understanding. "You can go now." Haley said to Blair, who practically ran out of the bathroom when her aunt said she could leave.

--

"Rach, who else could we call? We've called all of Blair and Katharine's friends. We've called all of the boys who Broody hangs out with…there is no one else." Brooke said as she crumpled into her desk chair in her office. Rachel was pacing around the room, she had so much coffee she couldn't stay still. They'd been in that office since they found out their children we're missing. Suddenly Rachel stopped pacing and turned to look at Brooke.

"What if they're not in New York?" Brooke looked up at the red head confused.

"Where would they go?" Brooke asked.

"Didn't you say Blair walked in on you reading Luke's book the other day?" Suddenly everything seemed to come together as a puzzle.

"How did we not think of that before?" Brooke questioned, the red head just shrugged.

"Do you know anyone we can call?" Rachel asked.

"Haley…" Brooke said as she pulled out her phone and called her best friend who is currently residing in Tree Hill, along with her ex boyfriend and they father of her children.

--

Once Blair was out questioning she slipped past Lucas unnoticed and walked up to her brother and best friend. "Well Haley knows. She gave us a week."

"Well that's one more person in tree hill who knows we're here." Broody said getting up and getting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he was half way out the door.

"The River court, at least they have basketball in this town." He made his way out of the café and walked toward the River court.

"Blair? I'm going to go with him, I want to get a look around this town. You okay with me leaving?" Katharine asked.

"Yeah sure. I want to talk with my dad for a bit. Please look after Broody, well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Kat said laughing. The brunette and the red head gave each other a quick hug before going their separate ways.

"Hey Mr. Scott," Lucas' attention turned to his unknown daughter. "I have a few more questions, if that's okay with you."

"No of course not, it's perfectly fine. Ask anything, I'm an open book." Blair laughed slightly before getting to the question.

"So what happened to you and Peyton…"

--

Kat has lost Broody after a few minutes of trailing 20 feet behind him. He turned down an ally and when she'd gotten there he was nowhere to be seen. She thought nothing of it and made her way to the river court with the directions Lucas had given Blair. By the time she'd reached the River court it was starting to reach twilight, she had lost all sense of direction and had spent hours walking around Tree Hill. When she looked on the court, she saw a teenage boy playing, but it was not the boy she was expecting. "Kat?" She heard from behind her. She turned around to find Broody sitting on the bench. "Babe, What are you doing here?" He asked her once he got up off the bench and made his way toward her, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist, and hers around his neck. She gave a quick peck on the lips before answering his question.

"I was just looking for you." He nodded his head, his lips found her neck, she could hardly breathe. "Why aren't you playing?"

"That kid has been here since I arrived, I didn't want to bother him. Besides, I like playing by myself." He said into her neck, she trembled as his warm breathe hit her neck. She pulled him away from her and looked into his eyes.

"Babe, you're not going to get any better if you don't practice against anyone else." Broody looked offended. "Oh don't look so upset, you know I didn't mean you sucked ass. I'm just saying even the school's star player could always practice." With that she was out of his arms and walking up toward the boy. "Excuse me." The kid turned around once he realized someone was talking to him. When Kat was standing in front of him she noticed the sly smirk across his face.

"Yes? Is there something I could help you with?" He asked smugly. "Because if there's nothing I'm sure I can find something." He said while he practically de-clothed her with his eyes.

"Yeah, can my friend join your game? He needs some practice." Kat made a gesture to Broody to come over behind her back. He obeyed.

"He looks like he needs some practice. Why don't you and I just leave and he can work on his game." Kat snorted at the comment while Broody looked as if he was about to rip the kids head off.

"Hey-" Broody said, about to defend his girl's honor, but she beat him to it.

"I don't think so. You see I don't usually go for degrading ass holes. Sorry. Now back to the game. My boyfriend here, is the best player in our school, and he needs to stay incredible by whipping scrawny kids asses like yourself. So if you're too scared to play him now I guess we'll-"

"No." The brunette boy said, cutting off Kat in the process. "I want to play. But let's make this interesting. If I win, you beautiful," The boy turned his attention to Kat. "Leave with me. If your boy wins, well he gets to know he beat the best playing in all of North Carolina, and a free swing at this impeccable face of mine."

"Deal." Broody said, Kat didn't even have time to react. Broody noticed Kats reaction. "Don't worry babe. I'll win. Now go sit on the bench and watch me whip this pretty boy's ass." Kat nodded, gave Broody and quick kiss and went over to the bench.

"Hey beautiful," Kat turned around, her attention going to the very hot, very shirtless, brunette. "Name's James Scott."

"Why would I want to know your name?" She asked, while eyeing his incredibly sexy body. His chest was muscular, his shoulder broad. Her eyes made their way down to his abs, they were not definite, but you could make them out when he breathed, just how she liked them. She started to follow his v cut until he answered her question.

"Just so you have something to scream out at night while your dreaming about me." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench. Watching as the game started. Soon Blair had found the group and joined Kat on the bench.

"Ooo, whose the hot brunette." Blair asked once she noticed him steal the ball from Broody and make a three pointer.

"Your cousin." Kat said as if she'd known it her entire life, Blair almost choked on her saliva.

"My what?" She asked.

"You said you have a cousin named James Scott, well meet James Scott. He's kinda a douche if you ask me."

"Well that's upsetting." Blair said with a pouty face.

"What that he's a douche?" Kat asked.

"No that he's my cousin."

**Okay that's it. I know kinda suckish, but it'll be better I swear.**


End file.
